Forever Mine
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Rin loved Haru more than anyone else in the world; after losing him once he couldn't bear to lose him again. To others he may seem dangerous, crazy, obsessed and psycho; but he just loved Haru so much. After finding him again centuries later after being reborn he found Haru trapped in the body of a small black cat. Desperate to protect him he keeps him locked up. YAOI, (YANDERE)
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank UnicornBlossem13 for giving the idea for this fanfic**

 **Yandere Rin, reincarnation and past lives are strong themes in this fanfiction; however they will not start to show more prominent signs until future chapters**

 **Please review, follow and favourite this story; Also please check out Unicorn's stories as they are REALLY good**

 **Many thanks**

 **Darkpheonix666**

"Haru, I'm heading out now." Rin informed as he finished putting on his shoes. "I'll be back soon, okay?" he said, turning around and looking down. He really worried about leaving Haru alone as he wondered what kind of mischief he would get up to.

He had a few things to pick up from the store; he had needed to go shopping for groceries for a while but had been putting them off. He had just made monster mash up meals out of whatever he had in the fridge.

However now he seriously needed to get food; if not he would starve as would Haru. And the last thing he wanted was to let his poor Haru suffer. They both needed their nutrients and Haru couldn't eat pickles or chocolate milk.

"Meow" was the reply from the black cat on the ground, staring up at the redhead with blank, ocean blue eyes. He waited patiently for the redhead to leave his eyes intense and patient. He would make sure to be extra careful this time so Rin wouldn't get suspicious; so playing the obedient card would fool him so he could sneak away.

"Be a good boy and watch the house, okay?" Rin told him as he knelt in front of the feline, raising his hand and scratching under his chin. As long as he didn't climb on the bed again or break anything; he could rest assured.

He smiled as he petted the small feline. He knew all Haru's sweet spots; all the areas in where it would make Haru the happiest. Which parts on his small furry body that would erupt the most purrs; the places that would feel best to him.

He knew Haru's body like a book; in both his feline form and his _other_ form. He knew exactly how he liked it and how to make him happy; nobody could love him the way Rin did. He knew _everything_ about Haru; all his turn on's, kinks, desires, fantasies, dreams and body language; there wasn't anything he didn't know about Haru.

A low purr emitted from cat before he quickly turned his head away. The redhead chuckled from his action. Even if Haru didn't admit it; he loved being babied like this and having Rin fawn over him. He was just too stubborn to admit it; but Rin loved that about him.

"You're so cute." he said, picking up Haru and placing a small kiss on the top of his furry head. He could kiss Haru all day long; he was just too cute. However he did prefer all the _certain_ areas he could kiss when Haru transformed.

The black cat hissed softly before he jumped out of the young man's arms. He didn't want to be touched by him; he would never allow himself to feel such things. He hated the life he was forced to live with Rin and he would _never_ accept that he was stuck this way.

The redhead smiled sadly but hid his inner pain from the cat. He only wished Haru would go back to the way he used to be; the Haru who loved affection and craved it like you would water or food.

"Well, guess I better get going." Rin announced as he stood up and walked to the door, opening it. If he waited any more they would be out of what he needed. There was nothing scarier than a 20 something man or woman when it came to bargain sales. They would rush to the stores in flocks and grab the first thing they fancied and snatch it up for themselves.

However his heart was still heavy at being rejected by Haru even after all this time. However he had built a tolerance to his abuse in his cat form and simply patched himself off. He would never let Haru see how much it hurt; because he would never understand why.

He didn't remember after all; he didn't remember any of it. But that wasn't Haru's fault no matter how unfair it was or how much it hurt Rin to accept it; but he would keep waiting patiently till that day came. When he finally got the boy he loved back who would smile at him with his big blue eyes and take everything he gave him.

"Bye, Haru." he said to the cat before he walked out, closing and locking the door behind him. He had made sure to check everywhere to see that it was locked up tight. He couldn't risk him getting out and trying to leave again.

Haru's ears twitched as he listened to the sound of his owner's footsteps fade. He had make sure he was far enough away that he would notice what he was up to; couldn't be too careful after all.

When they were gone completely, the black cat meowed before he turned around and walked into the living room of the apartment. He didn't plan on staying here a second longer if he had anything to do about it.

He headed towards a high shelf. Laying on it was a medium-sized, black velvet box. A low, rumbling noise vibrated through Haru's throat as he stared at the box. He glared intently at it a small growl growing from the back of his throat.

That box was his only ticket out of here; he didn't want to remain trapped here forever. He didn't plan on being Rin's prisoner forever trapped in this damn form like this. he would escape him and he would get free; he wasn't going to stay his prisoner a second longer.

He took a few steps back and planted his paws firmly on the floor. Then the black cat ran at full speed towards the shelf. To anyone else witnessing this he looked like a small furry black dart that just lunged itself at the shelf faster than anyone could spot him.

He jumped, his claws latching onto the wood of the edge shelf. With some struggling and a momentary situation of just hanging there, Haru lifted himself up until his whole body was on the shelf. Briefly he looked behind him at the fall he could have suffered if he hadn't managed to climb up; he shivered at the idea.

He let out a small sigh feeling relived that he had been fortunate enough not to fall; or Rin would become suspicious as to how he got hurt when he returned. If that happened he would hide the box somewhere else and it would take an eternity to try and find it again.

He shook his head crossly; now was not the time to be pondering on such things; he had more pressing matters at hand right now. Turning his attention to the box, the feline got behind it. He placed his paws on the front of it, his claws sticking into the cracks of the top lid.

Haru meowed as he tried to pull open the lid. It took a few times and he nearly broke a claw, but the black cat eventually flipped the lid open. He quickly checked his paws before he looked at the contents; he didn't want to hurt himself after all.

His tail swished side-to-side when he saw what was in the box. It was a necklace with a golden chain and a charm of a white, crescent moon was hanging in the front of it. White beads that resembled pearls were laced either side of the moon around the lower part.

Using his teeth, he held the item in his mouth. Then he jumped down from the shelf, landing gracefully on the floor. The charm shining from the light of the moon that was coming through the window.

Eventually a silver light erupted from the necklace and surrounded the small black cat. His blue eyes glowed as the light grew brighter and his body began to change; at last he was able to revert back from this cursed form.

He was no longer weak and could escape Rin; he didn't have to remain his submissive obedient pet a second longer. He could finally be rid of him and find freedom; no more being trapped in this damn house.

 _ **A couple of hours later**_

"Haru, I'm back." Rin announced as he walked into his apartment, grocery bags in his hands. He sighed with relief as he placed them down on the floor; they had been heavy due to the amount of shopping he had bought.

He had bought a lot mind you; he had to restock on everything they needed. Plus he had seen a few discount sales that he couldn't resist getting; so he had taken a lot longer than he meant to.

However thanks to previous years of training as a swimmer in high school; his body was able to carry a lot of weight. His stamina and endurance levels were higher than most people his age. However that didn't mean he was a superhero; he still got drained and suffered pain and exhaustion like any other person; it just took a lot to get there.

Once he recovered he started looking around the house for his beloved pet "Guess what! The store was having a on mackerel. I figured that since you've been so good these past couple of weeks, I thought I would..." he trailed off when he realized how quiet it was.

"Haru?" he called out, setting the bags down. Had he gotten bored and gone to play? Maybe he fell asleep on the bed again; he knew he wasn't allowed to do that when he wasn't home.

No reply came. Walking into the living room, the redhead looked around and saw no sign of the feline. This raised suspicion as Haru was usually very vocal and made himself known as soon as Rin came home.

"Haru, if you're playing some kind of joke, it's not funny" Rin scolded sharply. He knew better than to make him worry. He was a strictly trained house cat and not allowed to leave the house because he was where Rin couldn't see him or find him.

Still, no sound that resembled a meow was heard. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Rin saw something that made his breath hitch. The velvet box on the high shelf was wide open, empty.

He had thought he had hidden it well from Haru ensuring that he wouldn't find it again. It seemed while he went away Haru had picked up the bad habit of sneaking around.

"I see..." was all he said, a slightly dark look entering his red eyes. "So you're trying to run away again, huh?" he growled darkly. How many times did he have to teach Haru not to leave his side.

He tried to be patient and understanding; knowing how hard it was for Haru to always be stuck in the house. But its not like he had a choice; if he let him out he would run away. If he ran away _someone else_ would take him; and the idea of someone else _touching_ Haru, of _loving_ Haru made his blood boil and his chest tighten.

He placed the shopping down on the floor and exited the house anger and sadness in his eyes. Just how many times was Haru going to try and leave him? Didn't he know how much he loved him.

He showered Haru with kisses and affection when he was a cat. He was patient despite the fact Haru would scratch him or avoid him. God knows he got lonely when Haru avoided him; yet sometimes was cuddle up with him on the bed.

Everything he did it was to make Haru happy. He knew keeping him locked up wasn't exactly fair but it was the only way he could think of to keep him safe. He just couldn't bare losing him again.

 _ **Meanwhile in park**_

Panting heavily, Haru sat down on the bench of the park he had run to, getting a good amount of distance from Rin's apartment. He ran a hand through his raven black hair. His body felt heavy and weak; he hadn't eaten yet today so his body was losing strength fast and that wasn't good.

He had worked up quite a sweat running here. He hadn't had that much exercise in a while so his body was quite exhausted. Sadly, he didn't have any money to buy a drink to hydrate himself as well as something sweet for an energy boost.

'Hopefully, he still hasn't come home yet.' he thought to himself. 'Damn him, keeping me as his pet for this long.' he frowned. When he first met Rin he had been so happy; he felt loved and like he could trust him. He never treated him badly and even bought him clothes or presents.

However, later on Rin changed; he never let him leave the house or let other people touch him. He got very protective over him and every time he finally was reverted; he made sure to _train_ him so he would remain obedient.

His hand trailed up to the necklace around his neck and gripping the charm tightly. 'Am I going to be cursed as a cat forever?' he mentally questioned, his ocean blue eyes becoming slightly downcast.

He knew no other method to being able to be permanently human. He knew Rin did but he was keeping it a secret so he wouldn't be able to leave him. But so far the only method Haru could find was the necklace.

Haru sighed and leaned back into the bench, staring up at the moon. It was still daytime so the true radiance of the moon was not shown; but it was still nice to look at from afar.

He then closed his eyes, listening to all the small sounds that were around. He didn't know how long it was, but he soon heard the sound of footsteps fast approaching. However little did he know that they were a warning sign that he should escape immediately.

"Haru..." a cold voice said from behind him. He could hear the rage and hurt in Rin's voice. He only used this voice when he was serious and in _psycho_ mode; this meant Haru was in trouble.

The raven-haired boy's eyes snapped open when he heard his name being called from the very familiar voice. Quickly standing up, Haru soon found a pair of lips against his own. He moved to fast for Haru to resist so he had no choice but to simply let it happen.

A hand gripped his face pulling him towards the Maroon haired boys face; he clicked his teeth as he was pulled closer and forced into a kiss. "Mmh!" he moaned as Rin kissed him. God he hated how Rin could control him with his sexuality and seduction like this.

As he fought against him Rin forced his mouth open with his tongue intertwining his own with Haru's. The latter moaned again as the latter eloped him in a passionate and dominant kiss.

Rin knew every sensitive area of his body; all his kinks, his turn on's and his weaknesses. He could control him to the point he had no way of fighting back or resisting his urges. He would submit himself completely to Rin.

He tried to pull away, but the redhead wound his arms around the shorter boy and was holding him close. He had no intention of letting Haru go; not now, not ever. He would hold onto him till the end of time.

Haru squeezed his eyes shut, not kissing him back. He would never submit to Rin and he knew that by not returning his affection it would hurt Rin; so he used this to get back at him. To hurt him via his emotions so he understood some of his pain at being held prisoner by him.

Suddenly, he felt the chain of the necklace slip from his neck. A weight lifted from his body as the accessory was removed from his person; you would have never guessed such a beautiful piece of jewellery would weigh so much.

"I have to say..." Rin began as he pulled away from the raven-haired boy, the necklace in his hand. "This is the farthest you've ever gotten." he remarked, starting down at the black cat.

Haru had certainly gotten better at finding places to hide but Rin was good at reading Haru. He knew how to read him like a book; so he could predict everywhere the raven haired boy would try to hide.

"Too bad this is as far as you'll ever get." he added, his mouth curling back into a smirk, flashing his shark-like teeth. He wouldn't let Haru escape him again; he was his forever and he would remind Haru of that until he understood.

He had already lost him once before and he wasn't going to let it happen again. He knew Haru didn't remember but that was ok; because he would make him remember with his body.

He would continue loving Haru's body until he did remember what he meant to him. Every curve, every line, every muscle, ever inch of him he would love; he would kiss, lick, bite, suck and tease ever inch of him until he remembered.

Haru hissed as he glared up at the redhead. He turned around, planning on running away. He wasn't going back to that house and staying locked up unable to enjoy the outside world.

"No, you don't!" the redhead retorted coldly. Rin's arm shot out, grabbing the feline by the back of his neck. He didn't grab him hard mind you; he held him the similar way a mother cat would do when carrying him.

Haru hissed as he tried to get out of the young man's grip, scratching and biting his hand. The latter just winced a little but was more than used to Haru's tantrums. He had developed a semi immunity to Haru's attacks.

"It's useless." the redhead told him, lifting him up closer to his face. The small black cat glared back at him with his cerulean blue eyes intently; anger glowering from them. It was hard not to be upset when someone you loved so dearly and someone who _once_ loved you just as much now _hated_ you more than anything.

"I've gotten use to your scratches and bites. Unless you're wearing the necklace, you're nothing more than a defenseless kitten." he remarked, placing said necklace around his neck. He would have to hide it in the cellar in the safe down that he discovered down there; he never thought he would need it but now he did.

The black cat continued to bite his hand, even after Rin was now holding him in his arms. He struggled angrily trying to get free of his grasp. He pierced Rin's skin harshly as he tore at his hand with teeth and claws.

He _wanted_ to hurt him so he could convey his anger, sadness and frustration of being held prisoner against his will by Rin. He didn't care if Rin cried or hated him; he didn't care if he sulked; as long as he knew and understood how he felt.

"Speaking of which..." the young man started to say, one of his hands placing itself on Haru's head and began to rub it. The latter stilled and felt himself beginning to purr as his body began to betray him to the affection he was receiving.

Rin looked down at him pouting crossly and pinching Haru's ear a little as punishment. "Bad kitty, trying to run away again. And after I've been so nice to you…" Rin scolded hurtfully. Yes, he was firm with Haru and teased him; however, he was only protective and obsessive because he didn't want to lose him.

He couldn't bear to lose Haru again; it already hurt so much last time. Watching the light leave his eyes and the blood seep from him was something that had broken Rin internally. The tears he had shed that day had been enough to fill oceans with his mourning; they wouldn't stop and he couldn't stop shaking or screaming as he clung to him.

Many generations later after being reborn with his memories; he had found Haru only he was sealed in his current form. He had sworn since that day he would never let Haru go again and would forever keep him by his side no matter what. Even if it meant Haru hated him he would never let him go ever again; because he couldn't lose him like he did before.

Rin closed his eyes sighing sadly. Haru was here in his arms; he shouldn't keep dwelling on the past so much anymore. "…But, lucky for you, I'm in a good mood today. So, I'll overlook this incident just this once."

Haru finally gave on trying to escape and stilled. Knowing that he wasn't going to be injured or punished for running away was a relief; he had been terrified as to what Rin was going to do.

"You should know by now that I don't intend to ever let you go." Rin told him. "After all..." he smiled. "You are my cute, little cat." He belonged to him body, soul and heart; it had been this way since the beginning and it was absolute.

The black cat didn't reply, his head bowed down. He was forever chained to Rin as much as he may hate it; because Rin loved him too much to let go. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fight against his fate.


	2. C2: Making up

**Chapter 2 is done; sorry for the long wait. I've been writing new material and trying to come up with how to continue from the last one**

 **Hope you like the new chapter; Fluff hits hard and feels are real**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Rin sighed heavily leaning in the doorway staring at the bed quietly. Since they got home he had remained in their bedroom sulking on the bed refusing to talk to him. The minute they had gotten in the front door; Haru had leapt out of his arms and hidden himself. Rin had left him for a while and unpacked the shopping; but eventually decided to go and look for him.

He sighed heavily annoyance filling his body "Haru…." he said firmly. He needed to eat otherwise he would only hurt his body. He wouldn't let Haru hurt his body like this. While Haru may have not cared about what he did; Rin wouldn't let the boy he loved tear himself apart like this over being brought back home after trying to escape.

He hadn't eaten all morning and he was amazed Haru made it as far as he did on an empty stomach. He was pretty sure he would have keeled over and collapsed in the middle of the damn street. Guess Haru had more stamina than he let on; he would have to keep his guard up now knowing he was hiding such things.

Rin knew he was mad at him but he couldn't let him go. He couldn't say goodbye to the boy he loved; he needed him beside him always. To lose him was something he never wanted to go through again. His heart ached with love for the boy and he was ok with Haru getting upset with him; as long as he knew he was cared for.

He moved towards the bed quietly causing Haru to stiffen and continue facing away. He was seriously upset with him; but why was Haru so desperate to run away from him? Why did he act like he was tyrant or some form of bastard who had no emotions or feelings? His heart ached with love for the raven haired boy/cat.

He never abused Haru; he never hit him or physically hurt him in any way. He showered him with love but made sure to keep him safe inside. He kept him locked away so he wouldn't run away like that again. He kept him here to make sure he was safe and out of harms way; he never did it because he enjoyed it.

Rin sat on the side of the bed gazing down at the black cat laid upon the bedspread. Though most people would be against it; he let Haru sleep on his bed because he was the one who cleaned it. The rule was for wherever Haru slept he had to clean it afterwards whether he liked it or not; unless he was sick then Rin did it.

In the few moments when he did let Haru stay in his human body; he had him help with chores and such. The other times were when he craved Haru's body and needed to taste every inch of him. He made sure to make them memorable so neither he nor Haru ever forgot them.

"Haru…. I'm not mad at you anymore" he said gently. He was relieved having Haru home where he was safe; knowing he was now back beside him had soothed his rage. Haru's safety was more important to him than anyone else; if anything happened to him he would make sure whoever caused it would suffer endlessly.

The small black cat on the bed softened but remained facing away from him. He wasn't happy that he was trapped here with a guy who never let him outside or be free. How could he claim to love him if he kept him trapped inside all the time and never let him see the outside world. On top of that he kept him trapped in the body of a cat instead of letting him change back.

The moments he changed back were far and few between. When he did let him change back it was for a few hours or 3 days at max and he kept him chained to the bed so he could fuck him. He fucked him raw and hard so he couldn't walk for days and couldn't escape his clutches; a subtle but effective method indeed.

Rin hesitated tightening his grip his body tensing. He hated showing his weak side because he didn't want Haru to ever know how much he was hurting; how scared he was of ever leaving him. If he knew he was this weak and was afraid he would never look at him the same and would find out the truth he had been hiding all this time.

"I…. I just don't want to lose you" Rin explained quietly. He didn't want him to ever leave his side; it sounded selfish but he just loved Haru so much it wasn't fair. Remembering what he looked like as he lay there the life slipping out of him; the light slowly leaving his eyes. That was something Rin couldn't bear to go through again.

Haru peered back to look at him his cerulean eyes filled with hesitation and hope. He was still mad at Rin but he could tell he was genuinely sorry. He was sorry for everything and just wanted him to understand why he had done it to begin with; that he did it all for his sake and nothing else.

He got up slowly and padded towards Rin; however, if he tried anything he would run like the devil was on his tail. He was wary around how Rin was capable of tricking him by giving him puppy dog eyes. He had learned every inch of his body language and when not to trust him.

Haru rubbed himself against Rin's hand affectionately masking him with his scent. Though he could use this body to hurt Rin; he could also use to mark him. If someone else tried to get close to Rin they would smell him on Rin and they would back off.

Rin smiled fondly and stroked Haru's ears and head with his fingers. The small black cat purred as he continued his magical actions with his fingers. He knew every spot that Haru liked it and how to make him purr. He knew all his sensitive places as a human too; the ones that would drive him out of his mind.

"So…. you've forgiven me" Rin said with relief. He would allow Haru to be mad at him; but what he feared was that Haru would hate him which scared him. The idea of Haru not being able to stand him made him feel sick inside with fear.

Haru looked up at him and meowed; he was still a little mad at him but he had indeed forgiven him. Now he wanted something to eat after going so long without food. He had been saving what little energy he had by sitting still but now it was gone.

Rin smiled and got up quietly. That tin of cat food was still waiting to be opened and Haru had to be starving right now. He couldn't let his cute little kitty go hungry. He picked up Haru gently and carried him into the kitchen so they could go feed.

 _ **Later**_

Rin sat on the floor eating omelette rice while Haru ate his cat food contently. He always ate his meals with Haru so he wouldn't feel alone. The black cat would stare at him but sometimes ignored him most days. He found it odd that Rin didn't sit at the table like a normal person and instead ate sitting beside him.

It was lunchtime now and he had spent most of the morning searching for Haru. All that running and stressing out had worked up his appetite. For the rest of the day he simply wanted to relax. He had no major plans and if his sister or the others called; he would say that Haru was sick with a cold or vomiting.

After this he would probably take a nap and do the laundry. He had left it for a while and he couldn't ignore the growing piles forever. He needed to deal with it before Haru turned them into hiding places. If not he would jump up and down on them as if they were bouncy castles made of clothes.

He smiled fondly "Haru…. you want to change back again?" he asked playfully. However, he would only allow it if he got something in return. Haru knew what he would ask for so he knew he couldn't say no. It was only a fair trade after all; they both got what they wanted in the end.

The black cat looked up at him hopefully his cerulean eyes shining with hope. He wouldn't run away this time but he would love to be in his human body even if it was a short while. Just to be able to feel what it was like to be himself again; to be a human being once more would be wonderful.

Rin smiled "But…. you have to do something for me" he teased cheekily. He had missed Haru's body; but he had also missed holding him. He wanted to sleep next to him all night until he had to change back in the morning.

Haru hesitated but nodded; no doubt it would be something weird or selfish but he would do it. Anything to remember what it felt like to be a human again before he was trapped in this small form for what seemed like forever all over again.

Rin kissed his nose shocking the cat "You have to sleep beside me all night and let me touch you all over" he said bluntly a hint of mischief in his tone. Of course he wanted to fuck Haru; his lover was so damn sexy he couldn't help but want him. What with his beautiful eyes and creamy skin; god he felt himself shiver at the memory.

He didn't know how long it had been since he had held Haru; when he kissed him like that earlier it made his realize how much he missed his touch. He needed to feel Haru again before he kept him like this for a longer time. Just to remember the boy he had fallen in love with before he had become trapped in this form of reincarnation.

A red blush crept up the small black cats face and he stared at Rin. He then meowed loudly as if he were yelling in humiliation and what he had just said. Since being reincarnated Haru had become quite a prude. Unless he coaxed him into it with a lot of seduction; Haru could go without sex or masturbation for months.

Rin tried not to laugh at how cute Haru looked meowing at him while red in the face. God, damn it he got even cuter every time he looked at him. He truly had an amazing lover. He wouldn't even dream at looking at anyone else; he was so perfect nobody else would do for him.

"So I take it as a yes?" he asked stifling a laugh. He already knew the answer but he just liked prolonging it so he got a rise out of Haru. He was so easy to mess with he just couldn't help himself. Haru was his own personal form of amusement as well as being the one he loved most of all.

Haru nodded and Rin got up slowly to find the necklace. He had locked and bolted the doors so Haru couldn't get out and would hide the necklace again once it was over. But more than that when he changed him back he would cover his eyes; that way he wouldn't see where it was kept.

Haru waited patiently on the bed as Rin went to leave. He could run away again but he knew Rin would only find him again; so instead he would just have to be obedient and do what Rin said. Since Rin was being kind he had no reason to leave; nothing bad was happening and they had made up.

" _I wouldn't hate him so much; if he only told me the truth"_ Haru thought to himself. If only he was honest about why his eyes always looked so sad when he thought he was gone. Its like he feared he had died or been kidnapped; but why would he think such drastic thoughts instead of just getting annoyed?

Even when he was around he had seen days where Rin was staring into space and looked like he would snap. He looked broken and like he would cry; each time he was remembering something that had hurt him.

However, he never told Haru what it was that hurt him so much. He kept it to himself and never told Haru what was on his mind. To know that Rin was keeping secrets from him hurt him so badly.


	3. C3: Marking Haru

**Rin fucks Haru marking him with his scent and touch so he remembers just who he belongs to**

 **Warning; nosebleeds may occur**

Haru moaned desperately as Rin's fingers and tongue caressed his body like a sexual instrument. He knew every inch of his body by memory and exactly what he liked best. He knew his every turn on and sensitive spot; his body was a like a map that only Rin knew how to read and how to work him.

He gripped his fingers tightly into the bed sheets his body arching and writhing wildly with every movement and gesture. He had yet to be penetrated and yet he was already in bits. He cursed his body for giving in so soon but he was losing a battle here on trying to fight against Rin.

It took only the smallest touch to drive the raven-haired boy wild; Rin knew this all too well and loved working Haru up like this. He loved driving him to the peak over and over taunting him to possible climax but never giving him the satisfaction.

"Haru; You're so beautiful" Rin cooed gently as he trailed kisses down Haru's abdomen towards his waist. He loved seeing the face Haru made as he teased him; but he loved the face he made when he fucked him.

"Ri..n….please…." Haru moaned hungrily his eyes glazing over. He needed him now; why was he making him wait after all this time. Part of him hated how Rin could control him sexually; the other was begging for him to be fucked.

Rin smirked "Patience love; I shall give you what you want soon enough" he teased mischievously his maroon eyes gleaming. This was the way he could control Haru; by driving him insane with his love.

While it seemed cruel to use sex to keep Haru by his side it was the only thing he could do. Normally Haru hated him and avoided him constantly even in cat form; but with sex he could gain the love he yearned for.

Haru whimpered in complaint wriggling under the grasp of his lover. His cock was twitching with need and his hole needed attention; but the latter continued to ignore him. He knew how prolonging it made Haru more anxious and desperate.

Rin grinned at him flashing his white teeth; he loved seeing Haru beg like this. He was so cute when he did; showing how much he really needed him unlike normal. When they were like this he was so much more honest.

"You want me to make you feel good? Is that what you want Haru?" Rin teased deviously. He would never get tired of teasing Haru; he had done ever since they first met. H couldn't help himself; the expressions Haru made were too cute.

Haru's eyes welled up with tears; Rin knew what he wanted but he was prolonging the pain. He was purposely making him wait for it because he could; for the reaction he would get. "DAMN IT RIN! STIP TEASING ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Haru yelled in complaint his voice angry. He had been starved of sex for way too long; god knows he was tormented in cat form as it was.

Rin pouted crossly; back then Haru used to love it when he teased him. Hell, sometimes he would tease Rin and drive him insane; but this Haru was stubborn and shy. He didn't like waiting or being affectionate; he only wanted and fought him.

"Killjoy" he muttered in annoyance. Why couldn't he tease him? He loved seeing Haru on the edge of lust; seeing how far he could push him before he caved. He then gripped Haru's cock with one of his hands making the raven-haired boy cry out suddenly. The sudden touch sent shivers down his spine and made his toes curl.

Rin smirked flashing his white teeth; he started stroking Haru painfully slow just to tease him further. "I haven't even done much to you yet; a few kisses and you're losing it already" he taunted.

Haru was even more perverted now than he had been back then. The only difference being that he was less honest about it than he had been previously. But that made it so much more fun; to see how long he would last before he caved.

It didn't take much to turn Haru on or get him in the mood. He was such a perv but this side of Haru was only for him to see; he would never dream of letting anyone see this face.

"Look at how big you are; it's amazing to think this once fit inside me" Rin hummed thoughtfully memorizing the past. Back then he had been the Uke and Haru the Seme; oh, how that had changed.

Haru looked up at him weakly his expression crossed between lust and confusion. Did he hear Rin right? He was once in control? But…. how could that be? Before he could think Rin licked up the back causing him to throw his head back and cry loudly. He had forgotten how good the Maroon haired boy made him feel.

"It seems your head is elsewhere Haru" Rin scolded crossly. That wasn't allowed; he was only supposed to think of him when they were like this. He would not allow any other thoughts to enter his mind; he was to only think of right now.

Haru looked up at him defiantly his expression pissed; he was the one saying weird shit and distracting him. How the hell was he supposed to act when Rin mentioned things that he kept secret from him?

"Looks like I'll have to make it so you only think of me" Rin teased deviously his eyes gleaming. It wouldn't take long; given how easily he knew Haru's body. He could easily make him fall apart with a single touch in the right place.

Haru's screams and moans echoed the room as sensations ran wild over every inch of his skin. His prostate was being pleased and his cock was buzzing with was losing himself to the feelings that were filling his body. He couldn't think of anything anymore; his body was screaming with want and he couldn't get enough.

Rin smiled over the raven-haired boy as he continued to slam into him causing loud moans to escape his lips. How delicious he looked beneath him; his body shaking with want as he fucked him.

"Such a pretty picture we have here" Rin teased hungrily as he slammed into Haru again and again. Of all the expression's Haru made this was his favourite of all of them. While one of his arms gripped Haru's leg for stability; the other pumped his member the way he knew he liked it.

Both gestures were sending his lover into a fit of frenzy. Haru's walls squeezed around him and his moans turned him on again and again. It was unbelievable how sexy Haru looked while Rin pleased his body.

"Ri…n…. more …...I…mmm" Haru moaned desperately. His blue eyes clouded with lust and his breathing was heavy. Any form of anger he had towards Rin as slowly slipping away.

He wanted to kiss him; he wanted to pull his hair and wrap his arms around him but Rin was too far away. He wanted to be closer to him but he couldn't move from how good it felt.

Tears stung his blue eyes and they became more pained than lustful; he wanted to touch Rin. How come he could fuck him but he couldn't let him touch him back? Was he nothing but a fuck buddy? Did he only want him for his body? He kept him trapped as a cat 24/7 but he only let him be like this when he needed a sexual outlet?

He glared up at Rin hurtfully; while he knew, he couldn't escape him he could avoid him that much he did know. Would teach him a thing or two; that was for damn sure.

Rin saw his expression and raised an eyebrow suspiciously "What's with that look?" he asked curiously his tone breathless. Why was he so pissed when he seemed to be enjoying himself?

"You…. Here…. now…" Haru panted heavily trying to push the words out. Why couldn't he just intuitively kiss him like he always did? Why was he teasing him like this?

Rin just became more confused; he was here, he was in the room fucking his brains out what was with him? "Haru…I don't…" he trailed off in confusion. What was he trying to say? Usually he would avoid any contact with him in general; physical or affectionate.

Haru clicked his teeth and reached his arm up to grip Rin's neck pulling him towards him. The latter cried out at the sudden gesture but was silenced when he was met with Haru's lips.

Haru closed his eyes dominating Rin with the kiss despite being on the bottom. Rin continued to move but was stunned by the kiss; he hadn't expected it after all. Not that he was unhappy about it; in fact, it was the complete opposite.

Rin closed his eyes returning the kiss and sliding his tongue inside Haru's hot cavern. Their tongues winding around each other and grinding their bodies together deliciously. The mixture of lust and desire between them made it all the more erotic. Rin grew bigger inside Haru to which Haru stifled a moan as he continued to kiss Rin hungrily.

Eventually Rin pulled away panting heavily; god where did Haru learn to kiss like that? Guess he had been teaching him a few things without realizing or meaning to. "Ha...ru…" Rin panted. He had the fucking sexiest boyfriend on the entire planet; he was his forever and he would never give him up to anyone.

"Feels…*hah*…. good" Haru panted as Rin's pace became uneven and slightly awkward. He was close but so was Rin; part of him hated Rin for controlling him with sex, the other loved how good he made him feel.

"Haru…. I love you…..I love you….I…. AAAAHHHH!" Rin cried loudly gripping the sheets beneath him while Haru wound his legs around Rin's waist. Rin shuddered and jerked as he climaxed inside Haru's tight hole. God, he had forgotten how good Haru felt; it really had been too long since he held him.

Haru came on his own chest and a little on Rin's too; his body arched and stiffened as he climaxed. As much as he hated Rin for keeping him prisoner; he fucked him so good. Every time they held each other like this he felt part of his sanity slipping away because of how good it felt; he lost himself to the sensations.

Suddenly Rin gave in and collapsed on top of Haru panting heavily. His strength failed him and he landed on top of his equally tired boyfriend. Haru was surprised by this and felt the need to complain that Rin was still inside him. However, that would ruin the mood and he and Rin had only just made up a while ago.

Instead he hesitated then wrapped his arms around Rin quietly hugging him. He hated Rin so much for keeping him prisoner and trapped as a cat; but the way he touched him and the pained look in his eye raised questions.

He had no doubt in his mind that Rin loved him; but what Haru couldn't understand was why he kept him locked up. He would hate him less if he was allowed to go outside as a human more often; so, why did he?

" _Rin….What aren't you telling me?"_ Haru questioned mentally gazing up at the ceiling as he held his lover and captor close to his chest.


	4. C4: The fear of losing you

**Yes I'm back**

 **Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, god I have neglected this story for a while**

 **We get a glimpse into the past of Rin and Haru, explaining how Rin was driven insane**

 **Why he clings to Haru and how he keeps him locked away**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

 _Rin stared in horror as Haru laid upon the marble floor weak and close to death. Blood pouring from his body like water and pooling around him and rippling slightly._ _The pale marble floor of the palace now being stained with Haru's blood. The gentle night air blowing into the room and blowing the curtains softly in the breeze._

 _Tears spilling Haru's face as he realized his time was up. His fate now growing closer and his time with Rin had come to an end. How tragic that things had to end this way. He had hoped that they could remain together forever, just the two of them and nothing else would matter._

 _Rin's body had gone into shock upon seeing it all happen so quickly. The knife going into Haru piercing him deeply and then the enemy running off before he could stop him._ _His body and mind not really clicking that he was losing Haru. That he was never going to get him back, that their happiness had all but been stolen from him. Their brief happiness now over in a flash._

" _Rin… I…I'm sorry…" Haru whispered weakly. He could feel the blood pouring from his body like water. The weight of his body growing heavier and his strength all but leaving him. He should have been more careful, he shouldn't have entered the room alone and unarmed, but life was funny like that._

 _Rin's eyes widened and he slowly walked towards Haru who was now laying on the ground. His body heavy and his mind in a haze, this wasn't real, right? Haru wasn't leaving him, was he? He would wake up any second and things would be back to normal, they would be happy and kissing each other._

" _Haru…" he trailed off quietly his voice cracking. His eyes began to sting eventually being blinded by tears and his throat hurt. This wasn't fair, why was he being punished like this for loving Haru? He didn't understand what was happening. Why did he have to suffer like this?_

 _Haru smiled sadly at him, he didn't want to leave Rin like this. But he couldn't hold on, he was dying of blood loss and shock, but he knew he would meet Rin again in another life. He just knew he would. They were fated to love each other, they were one another's soulmates after all._

 _Rin then collapsed in front of Haru falling to his knees, as if he carried a heavy weight on his back. He then gripped Haru in his arms tightly and held his hand like a vice. Not wanting to let go of his lover no matter what, scared that if he did he would shatter like glass upon hitting the floor._

 _He held Haru like a lifeline, not caring about the blood slowly staining his clothes. Just wanting to gaze into those blue eyes one last time before he lost him forever. To imprint the memory on his brain for eternity. To remember the outline of his jaw, the smell of his skin, the small smile on his face._

" _Rin… I… I've always…" Haru trailed off weakly. He loved Rin with all his heart even if he never said it. But now before he left him, he would let him know just how precious the other boy was to him. He could feel his strength leaving him, he didn't have long and he knew it. He had to say it now before he lost his chance._

 _Rin gripped him tighter and cupped his hand close to his own face. He would listen to whatever Haru had to say, he didn't care how stupid it was. He was keep those words in his heart forever. He would never let go of them, they would remain his mantra forever. Repeating in his mind until the end of time._

 _Haru's eyes then closed quietly and his body stiffened in the other boys grip. He then stopped moving and relaxed in Rin's arms. His life now gone and nothing but a body in the arms of the sharp toothed boy. His soul now departed to the afterlife, at peace from the world around them and no longer in pain._

 _Rin's eyes widened and his body went into shock all over again. His eyes slowly being blinded by the tears in his eyes. Eventually they pooled over like a waterfall and spilled down his cheeks._ _They poured down his cheeks onto the face of his lover. He then began to shake uncontrollably as sobs escaped his lips loudly as he mourned over his now dead lover._

" _HARU! DON'T LEAVE ME! HARUUUU!" Rin screamed bitterly, his voice echoing the halls. This wasn't fair, this was just too cruel. Why was Haru being torn from him like this?_ _He gripped Haru's body close to him and buried his face in his chest. His tears soaking Haru's clothes as Rin broke down uncontrollably as his pain and grief overwhelmed him._

 _His screams echoed through the halls attracting the guards and servants to the scen. The killer all but gone and Rin blind to anything but the pain he now carried in his heart. He would never let him go, never again would he leave Haru by himself where he could not be seen. He would stay by his side always._

* * *

Rin sat up in bed quickly his heart racing and his eyes wide with horror and tears spiking his eyes. That dream again, the one he had carried in his heart since that day. The grief and rage of losing Haru had all but driven him to insanity. Of not being able to protect him and the helplessness of not being able to do anything to protect him.

Though it had been centuries and he had been reborn in the modern era as a normal boy. The wounds from the past were still embedded in his heart and mind from that day. The day Haru had been murdered by an assassin who had sneaked in and claimed his life. Leaving Rin grief-stricken and enraged, beating the guards to death after they failed to do their job.

During the ceremony of Haru's death he had claimed his own life to be with Haru. Impaling himself with his own sword and allowing himself to die before Haru's cremating body on the pyre. His last words saying he would be reborn with Haru and they would be together again.

He had searched for years, never coming any closer to finding him. All but losing hope that he would ever be reunited with his love like they he had promised himself. Until one day he came across a stray black cat with Haru's eyes, the same blue eyes he had fallen in love with.

Upon learning that the cat was indeed Haru he had broken down. Clinging the small cat to him like a lifeline, sobbing his name over and over again. Happy to have finally found him. The cat had eventually warmed up to him and licked him happily. The two lived happily for some time though Rin had been very worried about how Haru had been reborn as a cat.

He wondered if Haru would be stuck like this forever and looked for a long time for a cure. Reading every book on magic and reincarnations he could find, reading them religiously. Eventually his friend Sousuke gave him a necklace with a moon in the centre, which would allow Haru to revert to human form.

Haru could change back and forth from being human to cat upon touching the necklace. However, it was not permanent and Haru needed to wear the necklace to stay human. But unlike Rin, Haru didn't hold any of the memories of their past lives. He didn't remember Rin nor that they had been lovers. They were complete strangers now.

Upon finding Haru again but knowing he didn't know who he was drove Rin to madness. He then decided he would keep Haru by his side and try to make him remember their love. Reminding him of the bond they once had and the love they had carried for one another, his love for the latter transcending time itself.

He hid the necklace from Haru and kept him in cat form so he could not escape. However, when Haru was well behaved and didn't try to escape him, he would let Haru revert to his human form. But more times Haru would try and escape to the outside world, causing him to have to find him all over again.

He had asked Sousuke about how to return Haru to human form permanently. Sousuke had suspected that Haru had carried so much guilt in a past life of wanting to be free, that he had forgotten Rin completely. His desire to start anew and be a normal person yet be free had caused him to be reborn as a cat. No worries, no responsibilities and simply live life in the moment without care.

Rin closed his eyes, tears spilling down his face upon reliving the memory again. His chest ached and he felt bile rising in his throat. It had been even more painful than the day it happened. Watching the boy he loved be stabbed and die slowly of blood loss in his arms, unable to save his life and only watch the life leave his eyes.

Suddenly a form in the bed moved beside him causing him to jump slightly. It moaned sleepily and yawned upon Rin making a sudden movement and panting heavily for air like that. Not very pleased at the sudden awakening caused by Rin awakening from his bad dreams that had haunted him all this time.

Haru sat up wearily rubbing his eyes of sleep. He had felt Rin stiffening in the bed beside him but had woken as he sat up. What did he need to pee or something? "Rin… what the hell it's 2am…" he groaned sleepily. Was he going to get any sleep at all while in human form? At least as a cat he could hide himself away for some peace and quiet.

Rin turned to face Haru his eyes wide and still flowing with tears. It had all been a dream, a memory of the past. Haru was still here, they were together again. He wasn't dead, he wasn't bleeding, they were safe in his bed. But it had felt so real, as real and painful as the day it had happened. Still sitting in his mind like poison.

"H… Haru…" Rin whimpered weakly. He thought he had lost him all over again. That this was all a dream and he really was gone, that he was all alone like he had been before. But that's all it had been in the end, a dream. They were safe, Haru was safe.

Haru then became concerned, he had never seen Rin in such a state. He looked hysterical, desperate, tears pouring down his face with no intention of stopping. Just what in the hell had caused him to enter such a state? Just what in the hell had been running through his mind as he slept?

Rin then threw himself at Haru rushing into his arms in a heartbeat. He then wrapped his arms tightly around the raven-haired boy, clinging to him for dear life. His hands gripping onto Haru as if he might vanish upon letting him go. His body shaking wit fear and the tears pouring down his face as he erupted into sobs.

Haru's eyes widened and he was rather taken aback by this. Rin seemed so fragile now, so desperate and afraid. But why? Why was he acting like this so suddenly? "Haru… never leave me…. Please … not again" Rin sobbed frantically. He couldn't bear to lose Haru a second time, he would never be able to live with himself if he did.

He could withstand anything Haru threw at him. The ignoring him, the scratches and claw-marks, the bites, the hateful looks, the moodiness, all of it. Just so long as Haru never left his side again. He didn't care how long it took Haru to regain his memories, as long as they were together, that's all that mattered.

Hesitantly, Haru slowly wrapped his arms around Rin and embraced the Maroon haired male. The latter relaxed in his arms and continued sobbing like a small child. He had no idea of what could be going on in Rin's mind to cause him to act this way. It was so unlike him that Haru was a little afraid. He was in the dark and he didn't like it.

He then nuzzled his nose into Rin's hair his eyes heavy and caring. "It's ok Rin. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere I promise" he soothed. He felt so bad for running off all those times. He had never thought how scared, how afraid and how lonely Rin would be. He just got so frustrated that he just ran away. Wanting to be free, to have some head-space and breathe.

Rin continued sobbing while Haru held him close. Stroking his hair and rubbing circles in his back to comfort him. He would never leave Rin, he just wished that he wouldn't keep so many secrets like he was now. He only hoped Rin would one day share the wounds he hid in his heart.


End file.
